


Paonne

by tawnwriter



Series: Kwami Swaps [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat!Sabrina, Coccinelle and Chat Noire AU, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Rose, Peacock!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnwriter/pseuds/tawnwriter
Summary: Duusu was tired. So very tired.But a kind girl with bluebell eyes may be all it takes to make her whole.





	Paonne

Duusu was tired. So very tired.

 

Her miraculous, her jewel, was cracked inside. And she had cracked with it.

 

She had been overjoyed when she had been activated again, hoping to meet kind eyes, eyes of the Order who could help her, who could make her whole.

 

Nathalie’s cold eyes had frightened her, and she wasn’t given a moment to recover.

 

Being Mayura showed her how the world was now.

 

_ Poor Nooroo. _

 

Her heart ached, and another part of her splintered. She watched the holders of creation and destruction -  _ Coccinelle _ and  _ Chat Noire _ , she’d learned - battle against them. She wept when Mayura used her to hurt them.

 

The next time Mayura rose, she tried to stay in the Miraculous.

 

Nathalie transformed anyway.

 

It happened seven more times after that.

 

Each time, Nathalie got more and more sick, but neither she nor that awful Gabriel seemed to care.

 

Nooroo came to visit her once.

 

His eyes were empty of their usual mirth - fear and sadness had taken hold.

 

But neither of them could leave those who had bound them to them.

 

Until one day, Mayura pushed her luck. She collapsed in an alley and her transformation fell. 

 

Duusu rose, almost transparent, despair lodged in her throat.

 

The Peacock miraculous was going to fade away, and she would go with it.

 

She didn’t want to die.

 

She doesn’t register the approach of another before they’re right on her.

 

“..Mr Agreste’s assistant? How..?”

 

A schoolgirl, from the looks of things. Her hair is the first thing Duusu notices, shiny blue and beautiful.

 

_ My brooch would look lovely in her hair. _

 

Bluebell eyes meet hers, and the girl tentatively reaches out.

 

“You’re what gives her her powers, right? Are.. are you alright?”

 

Duusu weeps, and rushes into the girl’s waiting hand. She begs the girl for help, and after only a moment’s hesitation she nods, kneels down and swipes the brooch from her former Mistress.

  
“Coccinelle and Chat Noire will know what to do, I’m sure of it.” The girl, Marinette as she introduces herself, insists. Duusu finds herself trusting her, and hides in her purse with the brooch as Marinette tracks the pair down.

 

She’s nervous when they do actually find the superheroes, but Marinette’s hands are cupped around her protectively, and Coccinelle is gentle when she touches her, pale pink eyes creased in concern. Chat Noire speaks to Marinette directly, explaining that they need to take Duusu to the remaining member of the Order to be healed.

 

Duusu clings to her fearfully, but Coccinelle coaxes her away and into her brooch. She swings away first, but Chat remains behind, green eyes sparkling with something Marinette can’t quite place, but it almost looks like pride.

 

“Thank you, Marinette. We’ll make sure she gets the help she needs. Don’t worry about Ms Sancoeur. We’ll handle it.”

 

She nods, and the hero is gone.

 

Marinette is distracted the next few weeks, and it  _ shows _ . Alya teases her about a crush and Marinette smiles and nods if only to stop all the questioning.

 

Sabrina watches her walk past to her seat, a pretty, new, blue charm dangling from her phone, and smiles, catching Rose’s eye in the back. 

 

Rose beams - nobody questions it. Rose is always overjoyed, after all. But watching the way Marinette cups the charm in her hands absent-mindedly, the way she gazes to the window from time to time as if she’s searching for something?

 

They know they’ve made the right choice.

 

That night, two knocks bring Marinette out onto her balcony.

 

Coccinelle beams, and holds out a box.

 

She flips the lid open, and Marinette can only stare as Duusu flies out, happy and laughing and  _ whole _ .

 

Duusu flies into her hair the moment she spots her, sniffling and clinging onto her hairband.

 

Coccinelle presents Marinette with the Peacock miraculous.

  
“To keep. The Master agrees. Duusu is attached to you, and your desire to help everyone means she will suit you.”

 

Marinette smiles, cupping Duusu in her hands.

  
“Partners?” She asks, and Duusu almost bursts into tears 

 

“You’re the first in a long time to call me equal, my chick.” She smiles, and for the first time in ages, it’s one that’s real.

 


End file.
